<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Deserts by freakypet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254584">Just Deserts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakypet/pseuds/freakypet'>freakypet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Character, Just Deserts, Justice, Karma - Freeform, Please pay attention to tags, Torture, deserved ending, getting what he deserved, planned but not executed rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakypet/pseuds/freakypet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As he placed the silvery blade against the long alabaster throat, he watched in delight as eyes opened in shock and a gasp sounded. This was the first part he loved. He sneered a grin as avarice caused him to quiver.</p><p>“Shit!” The shocked curse was almost whispered from the bed. He leaned down, eager to see the panic, the fear, to smell the terror.</p><p>Watery blue eyes met widened red eyes.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Red?"</p><p>                                             Definition of 'just deserts'</p><p>                                                    : the punishment that one deserves</p><p>                                                       Example :  "We all want to see this criminal get his just deserts."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Deserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags as this story will be triggering to some. </p><p>Constructive Criticism is welcome so feel free. I also struggled to write a decent ending, so feel free to comment on that as well.</p><p> </p><p>A serial rapist targets his next victim but instead, finds his just deserts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light flicked off and he shivered. His hands tightened briefly around the steering wheel before he forced himself to relax. He could feel his skin tingling and the grin stretching across his face no matter how hard he tried to force it away.</p><p>Finally, it was time. Almost silently he slipped from his car, the familiar bag clasped comfortingly in one hand. </p><p>Once at the window, it took only minutes to reach into the bag, past the duct tape and rope, to pull the small crowbar from it’s pocket. Another few minutes work and he was inside.</p><p>The house was dark, the weak moonlight barely enough to light his way. The blue light from the computer’s standby charging box was a welcome source of illumination as he noiselessly made his way down the hallway to the rear of the house.</p><p>There!</p><p>The door swung open and his breath caught in the back of his throat. Excitement tripped over him like lightning and he shivered again.</p><p>In the moonlight from the window, he could make out the silhouette of a person under thick blankets, hair ghostly dark spread out on plump pillows. A shoulder, bare but for the strap of the top worn to bed, glowed palely and his fingers ached to stroke the satiny skin. He came closer to the bed, and with shaking hand, traced the shape from shoulder to hip from merely a few inches above, following the line of leg until it disappeared under the thickness of the covers. The heat just noticeable at this distance.</p><p>Carefully he lowered his bag to the floor beside the bed and pulled the knife from its canvas front pocket. </p><p>As he placed the silvery blade against the long alabaster throat, he watched in delight as eyes opened in shock and a gasp sounded. This was the first part he loved. He sneered a grin as avarice caused him to quiver.</p><p>“Shit!” The shocked curse was almost whispered from the bed. He leaned down, eager to see the panic, the fear, to smell the terror.</p><p>Watery blue eyes met widened red eyes.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Red?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Thank God!!” The gasp was fervent and heartfelt and he suddenly felt his pleasure dip slightly.<br/>
This wasn’t how it normally went.</p><p>Watery blue eyes couldn’t seem to pull away from the red eyes that seemed to flicker. Flicker like flames in a campfire. Wet stinking warmth ran down denim covered legs and still the sets of eyes remained locked together, silvery glinting blade still held to a long pale neck, but now not so steadily.</p><p>“You know, He’s a bastard but He always seems to pull through in a pinch.” The voice was now conversational, calm and almost jovial.  He whimpered now, all pleasure gone and fear starting to build. And still he remained slightly bent at the waist, arm stretched out and hand gripping the shaking knife. </p><p>“I had been worried that I would break my promise, but thankfully not to be, apparently.” The knife shifted as the shoulder on the bed shrugged. “”Cause here you are!” This time the happiness was clearly heard in the smile. </p><p>The covers shifted, falling away from the body he had just been so covetously drooling over. The body he had had such plans for now rose to stand, the knife splitting ivory skin and spilling ruby redness as it followed.</p><p>His eyes, forever locked to anothers, was still able to see the flash of glistening teeth in the now wide, welcoming smile. Not the smooth, ordered pegs he had planned to have so much fun in smashing, but jagged, pointy, broken shards that caused his bowels to clench and void. </p><p>He was frozen as the hand that held the knife was taken in anothers grasp and gently guided down and away from the sluggishly bleeding neck.</p><p>Tears were now running freely down his face and he could faintly hear someone gasping quiet sobs as the red flame eyes came closer and closer to his own until all he could see was flickering embers. </p><p>“Don’t think you need this anymore, you agree?” </p><p>He struggled to shake his head as the grasp on his hand tightened, forcing the bones to grind against the handle of the knife. The scream built in the back of his throat as he felt his bones splinter and tendons snap, but the terror had closed his airways.</p><p>“I am just so hungry, hope you don’t mind if we skip the games this time?”<br/>
His head was now whipping back and forth frantically even as his eyes stayed locked. </p><p>He hadn’t noticed the other hand until now. Excruciating agony flared in his chest as something buried its way through his actual flesh. The scream was finally released as he felt something tug him down to his knees. His eyes, now suddenly released from their compatriots, fell to his chest and another scream rent the air, high pitched and terror ridden. Two fingers of a hideously clawed hand were buried in his chest and he could feel them wrapped around his ribs and he screamed yet again as he was dragged forward by that very grasp.</p><p>“Oh hush now, this is nothing. Such a baby, and after all you have done too. I would have thought… ‘ a huff of exasperation sounded, ‘anyway, enough chatter”</p><p>Fire leapt across his neck as skin tore and gave way, as muscle ruptured, as arteries and veins split and spilt their wares.</p><p>And the screams rose.</p><p> </p><p>Red and blue lights flashed and reflected from windows as bodies rushed in and out of the houses and yards, flashlights and voices breaking the quiet night.</p><p>“Can you tell me anymore?” The voice was businesslike yet gentle as it asked its questions.<br/>
The figure swaddled in blankets shook as the negative was given. Pale skin washed out by shock and blood loss flashed as red-covered hands clutched the fabric closer. </p><p>“Sorry Detective, it's all a blur. One minute he had a knife at my throat, the next we struggled and then he was on the ground, bleeding.  Before I could call 911, there was that banging on the door and he was gone by the time I let the Officers in. I guess the neighbours called when they heard the screams. But that's it. Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful” Shoulders shrugged again and a sniff and a gasp of pain caused the EMTs to flutter warningly from the sides.</p><p>“That's more than okay, thank you. It looks like he really is gone, but from the amount of blood in your bedroom, I would say he won’t get far.” The Detective closed his notebook and crouched down, his hand reaching out to pat comfortingly but paused and withdrew. “You are very lucky. This rapist’s a real piece of work. It's real impressive that you were able to turn his weapon back on him when you did. Not many people get the chance to do that. And a gut wound like you say you gave him, well, I’m surprised he even made it out the house.” The Detective stood and nodded to a police officer standing nearby. “We’ll have officers stationed outside your house seeing as you’re heading to the hospital for that cut on your neck.” He waved at the bandaged wound. “Someone from the Precinct will be over tomorrow to talk further. But in the meantime, get some rest. This bastard won’t be bothering you again, I promise.” </p><p>With that, the Detective nodded to the EMTs who bustled back around and within moments, the doors slammed shut and they were gone.</p><p>The Detective turned to his partner who was unpacking a canvas duffle bag. Its contents were spread across the trunk of the marked police cruiser. Duct tape, rope, zip ties, the contents made the Detective’s lip curl in deep disgust.</p><p>“You reckon it’s him?” He questioned his partner, who nodded and pointed with his chin towards some of the items.<br/>
“Yep. And I think we are going to lift DNA from both him and previous victims. These are not new and they certainly fit the profile.”<br/>
“Good. I’ve put an alert to all the hospitals and Urgent Cares in a 40mile radius. If he doesn’t show up there, we’ll find his dead corpse nearby. A knife to the stomach isn’t something you can walk off.” His partner grunted as he repacked the bag’s contents. An officer came over and motioned down the street.<br/>
“We found his car.”<br/>
“Brilliant! He can’t be far.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t.</p><p>He could hear the commotion, muffled but still audible. He tried to scream as loud as he possibly could, but the strangled groan was all that his shredded throat was able to utter. Sirens snapped on and off and he wept brokenly in quivering horror. </p><p>Help Me! He screamed, copper and iron flooding his mouth and he wailed silently as he gargled on the blood as he spat and spluttered, but not a soul heard his silent pleas.</p><p>Pain crashed over him in waves as broken bones ground together as he writhed, but the wooden confines of the box and injuries he had sustained limited any movement he attempted.</p><p>The last thing his eyes had seen before the light had been cut off had been a gentle, warm, blood covered smile and the last things his ears had heard unmuffled was a whispered promise that once everyone had left and they were alone again, they would be spending so much quality time together. </p><p>In fact, the exact words were ones he himself had uttered many times recently. And instead of the thrill they had once given him, he now felt a deep, soul shaking terror drowning him. As the lid had lowered, he watched as jagged, craggy teeth slid away to reveal tiny white innocuous pearls, and the devil eyes blinked and vanished, light brown orbs taking their place, innocent and wide. </p><p>The face he had lusted after and plotted against now stared down at him and his very soul, dark and mangled as it was, wailed in absolute terror as darkness enveloped him and he knew. He knew that this was his punishment, his reward. </p><p>His future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>